Always There For You
by Den Blue
Summary: The only reason why Mikayla wanted to go Chicago with Boomer and Boz was to see Brady again. Spotting him with someone else was not was she expected. Bozkayla friendship. One-shot! May be a bit OOC.


**(Mikayla's POV)**

It was a very exciting day for me. Boomer was going to Chicago to visit Rebecca and decided to take me and Boz with him. I was excited because I was hoping I would get to see Brady. It has been two years since he left and heck, how much I missed him! Yes, I do like him, a lot. I just wish I could tell him before he left and today could be my chance to change everything between us too. I wanted to tell him to come back to Kinkow and say that I like him. I just hoped he really was in Chicago, I wanted to visit him when we were going there to visit Rebecca the first time, but when things went kind of wrong, I then never got the chance.

I packed my stuff into a small bag and checked if I had everything for like fifty-two times. I hoped that Boomer wouldn't be bringing his pink luggage again. I chuckled at the thought that our king likes the colour pink. But it's nice to know that some guys actually like this colour, actually.

When I was sure I had everything, I walked down the stairs and then into the plaza, where I saw that the hot air balloon was already prepared. Boomer and Boz were standing there too, probably waiting for me.

"Mikayla, what took you so long?" was the first thing that Boomer said to me when I walked over to them.

"Sorry, your majesties," I apologized. "Shall we head off now?"

"Oh, yes! I can't wait to see my girl!" Boomer said excitedly as he jumped into the balloon. Boz and I jumped in too and soon the balloon was rising up from the ground.

Boz probably noticed the silly smile I had on my face, because he asked me, "What's with all those smiles, Mikayla?"

I looked at him, my smile not fading, "I'm just happy, my king," I said truthfully.

Boz raised his eyebrows, "And why is that?" he asked me.

"Oh, you know," I laughed a bit, "It's a nice day."

"Alright," I heard Boz laugh a little before he turned around and started to talk with Boomer. I looked down and saw the island getting smaller and smaller, smiling at the thought that in less than ten hours I would get to see the love of my life, hopefully.

* * *

**- time skip -**

"Mikayla, wake up. We're here," I felt someone shaking me.

I opened my eyes and realized I must have fallen asleep in the balloon. I saw Boz outside the balloon, leaning against the basket and looking at me.

"Good afternoon," he said. "You better hurry, Boomer's already freaking out."

"Boz, Mikayla! Come on!" Boomer hurried on us. "My girl is waiting on me!"

I rolled my eyes at Boomer's behaviour as I got up and jumped out of the balloon. I looked around. I still couldn't believe that Rebecca's dad let us visit Rebecca again. But I guess after what happen during the battle with Kaita and how Rebecca remembered everything, he probably changed his mind. I'm really happy for Boomer, and Rebecca, I'm happy for the both of them. Who knows, maybe Boomer will propose to her one day and they'll become the King and Queen of Kinkow.

Boz and I followed Boomer as he started walking towards the direction of Rebecca's house. We walked in silence, only Boomer was babbling something about how Rebecca is amazing, I wasn't even listening to him. All I was paying attention to were other people on the street. People here in Chicago looked really different than the villagers on Kinkow, but that was a matter of course. I saw a woman talking on her phone while walking her dog, a boy riding on a skateboard, another boy that looked like Brady holding hands with some girl...

Wait a minute.

I stopped walking and looked at the two people that were walking on the other street. That boy looked exactly like Brady! Short brown hair, brown eyes, I even knew the shirt he was wearing! Oh, my God, it was really him.

But he was holding hands with another girl. And that girl wasn't me. And she was pretty. My heart shattered into million pieces. I just stood there, not believing what I was seeing. Brady had a girlfriend. Or maybe they were just friends? Oh come on, Mikayla. It was obvious they were more than friends. Brady moved on, he moved on from me. How could I be so stupid and think that he still liked me? I felt like an idiot.

I would probably stand there forever if Boz wouldn't call at me and ask if I was coming. I nodded, taking last glance at the couple before joining Boz and Boomer again.

We arrived at Rebecca's house and we were welcomed by her and Mr. Dawson, who looked very happy to see us. While we were eating dinner, I was quiet the whole time. I barely touched my food, I just played with the fork and stared at the plate.

"What's wrong, Mikayla? You don't like the meal?" Mr. Dawson asked, causing me to look up.

"No, no, no, Mr. Dawson. It's very delicious," I assured him. "I'm just... not really hungry."

I continued to stare at my plate, I was just too upset to eat. But I wasn't really that desperate until I looked up and saw Boomer and Rebecca doing, you know, the typical things that couples do. That's when I couldn't take it anymore, I excused myself from the table saying that I would get some water and ran into the kitchen. As soon as I got there, I broke into tears. I didn't really care that anyone could walk in at that moment. I just needed to let everything out.

I can't believe I was crying over a guy. I didn't even notice Boz entering the kitchen. Once he did so, I tried to wipe all my tears away, hoping that he didn't see anything, but I was too late.

"Mikayla, what happened to you?" he asked, walking over to me.

"N-nothing," I said, but couldn't help and sobbed a little.

"What's wrong, Mikayla? Why were you crying?" he asked me again.

"I wasn't crying," I said, trying my best not to burst into tears again. I was already embarrassed that Boz caught me crying, I didn't need to embarrass myself even more.

"Yes, you were, I saw it." I sighed. "You've been acting strange since we got here, what's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"But I don't believe you! Why won't you tell me what's wrong, we're friends after all. You can tell me, Mikayla, I won't tell anyone," he said. Yeah, like he really cared. But I felt the need to tell someone, but I was scared. No one knew that I liked Brady, so I didn't know what Boz would think if I told him. But eventually I gave in.

I sighed, "I saw him."

Boz furrowed his eyebrows, "Saw who?"

I gave him a look.

"No, really. Who?"

I groaned, "Brady! I saw Brady!"

"Oh," he paused. "And?"

"And..." I trailed off. I was about to cry again. I remembered him with that girl again and it just hurt too much. "He was walking with some girl and they were holding hands," I finally said, letting tears fall down my face.

"And you're upset because..." Ugh, why wasn't he getting it?

"Because I like him!" I snapped. I didn't mean to be rude, but I really couldn't help it.

"You like Brady?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Wow," Boz said. "That's, um... that's shocking."

I just ignored Boz's reaction and sighed. "How could I be so stupid and think that I would just get here and think that he would still like me? I mean, it has been two years, of course he would move on. I can't believe I thought he'd actually still have feelings for me. I'm so stupid," then I started crying again. Boz just stood there awkwardly, watching me pouring my heart out. But after few moments I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me and next thing I knew is that Boz was hugging me. It was the first time we actually hugged, well, sort of. It kind of felt weird, but I actually liked it. He just stood there and held me in his arms as he caressed my hair gently. Why was he suddenly being so gentle with me? I wondered. But I wasn't really complaining. It felt nice, really nice.

"Mikayla," I heard him say. "Mikayla, look at me." I didn't look up and I wouldn't if Boz didn't lift up my chin with his finger and made me look at him.

"Listen. You're not stupid, okay?" he said in a soft voice that I've never heard from him before. He then continued talking. "And besides, if Brady has a girlfriend doesn't mean he still doesn't have feelings for you."

"But what if he doesn't?" I asked, still sobbing.

"That's not possible. And even if he didn't like you anymore, it would be his loss, not yours." Hearing those words made me feel better a bit. I finally stopped crying and gave Boz a weak smile.

"Thanks, Boz. I feel better now," I said, wiping my tears away.

Boz smiled at me, "No problem."

"How come you're always there for me?" I asked. "I mean, you helped me cover when I broke my curfew or the time when you and Boomer tried to get my job back... after you got me suspended..." I trailed off and heard Boz chuckle. I shook my head, "What I'm trying to say is," I smiled, "thanks for being such a great friend."

"Same to you, Mikayla."

After that, we both walked out of the kitchen to join the others at the table. Thankfully no one was asking questions. So I sat down, hoping that they didn't hear me crying, because that would be very, very embarrassing.

* * *

**- a few hours later -**

"Good night Mr. Dawson, it was great seeing you again and thank you for such a lovely dinner," I shook hands with Mr. Dawson, smiling politely. We were just about to leave the Dawson's apartment, because it was already late, ten o'clock to be specific.

He smiled at me as well, "It was great seeing you again too, Mikayla. Thanks for coming and feel free to visit us again," he said to me and I responded with a nod. After we all said goodbye to the Dawson's, we started heading back to the hot air balloon. Don't be surprised, we only were visiting Chicago for one day. I didn't really mind, especially after what happened earlier. But I wasn't upset anymore, thanks to Boz. That day I actually realized that I should be grateful to have him as a friend, along with Boomer, of course.

"You feeling okay?" Boz's voice snapped me back to reality. I realized that he was actually walking next to me while Boomer was walking farther in front of us.

"Yeah, I am. And thanks again for being here for me," I said.

"That's what friends are for!" he exclaimed smiling as he put an arm around my shoulders, making me laugh slightly. I don't know what then came into me, but I stopped walking and I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly.

"Oh!" he laughed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him. I laughed as well as we just stood there, hugging each other.

"What do you two doing?" a voice called, causing us to pull apart quickly just to see Boomer standing not so far away from us with his eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"I have no idea," Boz shrugged.

"Me either," I joined, but couldn't help but giggle.

Boomer just shrugged it off. We started walking again, but I accidentally tripped. Thankfully Boz caught me so I didn't end up on the ground.

"You're clumsy, you know that?" he told me as we walked over to the hot air balloon, finally.

"Hey, it was an accident!" I defended myself. "But thanks for not letting me fall, it really does seem like you're always there for me," I said.

"Oh, come on!" he chuckled. "You know I always got your back."

"Always?"

"Of course."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, maybe they were some days when I exactly didn't really-"

I cut him off.

"I'm kidding!" I said and then pecked his cheek quickly. He looked shocked.

"Chill, that was a friend gesture," I assured him. "It didn't mean anything."

"Oh, right!" Boz nodded. "I thought that you... I mean... whew! No, wait, I didn't mean... well, not that you're not..."

"Just get in the balloon," I said to make him stop talking.

"Good idea," he said as he jumped in and so did I.

Of course Boomer saw everything and was asking question on the way back home. So I told him everything what happened, from the beginning to the end. He said he was sorry and also apologized for not paying attention to Boz and I while he was with Rebecca. Of course we both forgave him, what kind of friends we would be if we didn't.

And about Brady? Well, I'm still a little bit sad, but not that much, because all I care about now the best two friends in the world, Boomer, and of course, Boz.

**A/N: Do you hate me now? I wasn't sure about posting this. ********And I'm sorry if Boz or Mikayla were OOC. Or maybe they're weren't? I'm not sure. You decide!**

**********Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it.**


End file.
